


Hunt gone wrong

by witchofmorena



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Aiden (The Witcher), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), aiden almost dies, but lambert saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofmorena/pseuds/witchofmorena
Summary: Aiden gets hurt and almost dies, but Lambert saves him
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Hunt gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbigailKinney4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailKinney4life/gifts).



> There is slightly different version (more like original version) on [my tumblr](https://witchofmorena.tumblr.com/post/620031982311768064/for-my-dear-friend-abbey-i-hope-this-cheers-you) if anyone wants to check it out. Enjoy the story <3

Lambert just arrived to a village, it didn’t have a name - it was too small. People were pointing at him and whispering about a witcher who dealt with a pair of griffins that plagued them, wandering if this one was there to kill them if cat-witcher didn’t survive. Lambert stopped a man and asked for description of cat - ”tall brunette with shaggy hair, cat medallion, he was much nicer then we expected”

Lambert’s heart sped up “WHERE IS HE????” 

“In the local inn….why are you so….” Lambert ignored everything after hearing _local inn_ \- he ran that way, grateful for once that he didn’t have a horse. As soon as he stalked through the door of the inn and towards the innkeeper “Which room?” he growled scaring the innkeeper, who unquestioningly stuttered the location of the other witcher “i-i-in th-th-third to the le-le-le-” wolf figured out and didn’t stick around for the man to finish his sentence.

“Aiden?” Lambert was already in the room. The other witcher opened his eyes and gave a small smile from his position on the floor unable to do more. There was a large puddle of blood where cat was lying, which just worried the wolf more.

“You dumb cat“ Lambert’s voice didn’t hold the usual bite, just sadness at the thought of losing **his** cat. He heard commotion outside the room and the barmaid poked her head inside asking if they needed anything “bring me warm water, clean cloth, clean string and a sterilized needle” She nodded and hurried to obey, her father might’ve been a coward but she wasn’t.

Lambert got Aiden’s armor out of way and cut the shirt. The girl brought the water and cloth requested and left to find string and needle. Lambert cleaned the wound on stomach - it was deep, made by claws meaning the armor didn’t hold “You idiot cat, you know better then to let them come this close” he dug around his bag til he found Swallow, he poured half over the giant claw wound and the other half he forced Aiden to drink. The barmaid was back, this time with her brothers carrying a bath tub and buckets filled with clean water and she brought needle and string. She forced her brothers to leave

“Master witcher? Anything else?“ She waited for his answer patiently. He answered that “no, nothing else” was needed, so she left and closed the door. Lambert undressed himself and Aiden, poured the water into tub and then proceeded to get both of them in. Lambert was strangely gentle as he cleaned the wounds which the cat appreciated greatly.

After the bath, Lambert realized the claw wound was the only one Aiden had. Still he made sure to be gentle as he settled his witcher on the bed “don’t sleep on your stomach” with a weak smile Aiden fell asleep. Wolf witcher stitched the wound - hopefully the scar wouldn’t be terrible - washed their clothes and went to get someone for the water. He was surprised to see the barmaid outside the door. Wolf sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking - the realization that had he arrived an hour later he’d have lost his lover, the tears streamed down his face and onto the floor, but he kept quiet, he didn't sob or make any kind of noise, unwilling to disturb his cat’s sleep. After a while he got a hold over himself and went to the door. Outside the room was the barmaid.

She introduced herself as Andromeda and explained that she asked the local healer Ragana to help the hurt witcher and that she said “I don’t help monsters”. The young woman got agitated when she spoke of it which pleased the witcher. Lambert told her his name and thanked her for everything. “I was wandering if your…brothers?”when she nodded he continued,”could take away the bath? And bring me some food?” She looked at him knowingly and confirmed that yes, her brothers will come for the tub and “of course I can bring you food _and_ ale” she also asked him if he’d like her to bring him breakfast in the morn and some broth for his…. _friend._ He gave her a smile, it was rare for him to smile at anyone unless he was being sassy, but this time? This time he was grateful she was helping him so he didn't need to leave his beloved.

In the morning Lambert woke up to a hand in his hair and yellow eyes looking at him. Immediately, he moved to kiss the other - the kiss was sweet and gentle - which Aiden found weird. Lambert broke the kiss

“I almost lost you“ wolf’s voice was thick with emotion and sleep, he raised a hand to cat’s cheek to caress it. Aiden enjoyed the rare display of gentle affection ”Don’t ever scare me like that!“ 

“I won’t, I promise“ Aiden leaned into touch “the barmaid, Andromeda, brought food an hour ago“ he turned his head to kiss Lambert’s palm “I thought I dreamed you, Lam…I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again…“

“I know“ Lam’s voice was pained. Aiden understood everything from wolf's tone alone, and it broke his heart a little.

Lambert, impatient as ever, moved the food to bed and fed his darling. Aiden indulged him with a smile, knowing better then to tease him after giving him such a scare. After breakfast wolf moved to a better position to cuddle, enjoying each other’s warmth and touch, the feel of life and love under their fingertips…..


End file.
